


фейк бойфренд

by gallyanim



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Gen, Rumors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: знал бы минхо, что там творится - не полез бы в логово это змеиное никогда.





	фейк бойфренд

знал бы минхо, что там творится - не полез бы в логово это змеиное никогда. но серьезно, кто мог предположить, что редакция самой обыкновенной газеты окажется клубком сплетен и неразделенных влюбленностей?  
когда он жалуется кибому, тот смотрит на него, как на последнего идиота.  
\- нет, но правда, - бубнит минхо в кружку с пивом. - кто бы мог подумать?  
\- дай-ка пораскину мозгами, - кибом фыркает и вальяжно откидывается на спинку стула, - может быть, все могли бы, как тебе такой вариант?  
минхо запускает в него фирменной картонкой паба с роскошным немецким декольте и уныло прикидывает, о чьих похождениях ему предстоит слушать завтра за обедом.  
у них в принципе неплохой коллектив - только чуть-чуть слииишком дружный на вкус минхо. ему вполне хватает друзей из школы и отличных парней из футбольной команды, а тусоваться с кем-то просто потому что вы пять дней в неделю вместе грызете карандаши - увольте.  
может быть, и правда стоит уволиться, думает минхо, когда прямо перед ним, бурно жестикулируя и болтая по телефону, шлепается кто-то из сотрудников. секретарша криминалистов вроде бы.  
\- да я тебе говорю, новичок точно с директором спит, - продолжает возмущаться не совладавшая со шпильками дама, пока минхо помогает ей подняться.  
а может быть, и не стоит.  
\- не с директором, - широко раскрывая глаза, гулко говорит минхо. - с дизайнером!  
\- да ты чо?! - ахает та, прижимая ладонью динамик, а потом возвращается к собеседнику: - слышь, говорят, с дизайнером спит! но ведь этот тэмин - ему ж едва восемнадцать исполнилось, как так!  
интересно, что скажет кибом, когда узнает, что минхо случайно выдумал себе восемнадцатилетнего бойфренда. небось, будет аплодировать стоя, а потом велит воплотить это в реальность немедленно.


End file.
